Van type trucks, semi-trailers and other cargo containers, hereinafter generally referred to as a “container” and/or “cargo container” have enclosed bodies with a generally rectangular door frame typically at one end of the container. One or more doors on the container are hingedly connected along one side to the door frame whereby permitting the doors to swing within the plane of the door frame and are used to releasably close the open end of the container. Typically, a generally vertically disposed locking assembly selectively retains the doors in the door frame. In most instances, the doors on the container are made as large as possible to facilitate loading and unloading of the container.
The door frame on a typical container includes a top member and a bottom member rigidly interconnected by spaced side members. To promote loading and unloading of the container and to maximize interior cargo space, the door frame is usually fabricated of structural members having the least strength practical. To further facilitate loading and unloading of the container, the top frame member or header is fabricated as narrow as possible as to not hinder loading and unloading of the container.
The forces to which the doors and door frames of such containers have been subjected as the container travels between locations are commonly referred to as “racking” forces. These forces tend to move the doors vertically relative to one another and to the door frame. Because the doors and the door frame of such containers are generally utilized to insure the structural integrity of the container, the locking assembly associated with each door of the container must be able to withstand the racking forces and positively retain the doors properly closed within and relative to the door frame.
A conventional locking assembly typically includes an axially elongated lock rod rotatably attached to an exterior side of the door and extends generally parallel to a pivot axis for the door or adjacent to the door's free end. A handle is usually attached to and extends radially from the lock rod to facilitate selective rotation thereof. Cam structure is provided toward opposed ends of the lock rod. Such cam structure typically includes a locking tongue or finger which radially extends from the axis of rotation of the lock rod. As known, and upon suitable rotation of the locking rod, the locking tongue on each cam structure coacts with a keeper secured to the respective top and bottom members of the door frame so as to provide a useful mechanical advantage to close the door even though the door frame may be twisted or canted.
There is a need and continuing desire for a locking assembly for a container which has improved structure and operation.